1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micromechanical sensor system and a corresponding manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for manufacturing a diaphragm sensor for absolute pressure measurement or differential pressure measurement is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2004 036 032 A1.
More recently, so-called mold wafer packages are frequently used in semiconductor technology, in which individual semiconductor chips are embedded spaced apart from one another in a molding compound, the molding compound itself having the shape of a wafer and the semiconductor chips, for example, are inserted on a surface of the molding compound where they are exposed. An overview is found, for example, in M. Brunnbauer et al., “An embedded device technology based on a molded reconfigured wafer” in Proc. of Electronic Components and Technology Conference, US 2006, pages 547-551.
During manufacture, the chips are positioned on a carrier and subsequently molded with the housing plastic material, the molding compound, after which a rewiring is provided in the area of the exposed chip surface.